1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine tool, more particularly to a tool magazine device for a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine tool, a workpiece is machined successively by a variety of cutting tools that are held by a magazine or turret. A transport device, such as a robotic arm, is employed to remove and place a cutting tool through programmed control. There is a high possibility that swarf produced by cutting of a workpiece is adhered to the cutting tools. If the swarf is adhered to a contact surface of the tool which is to be brought into contact with a spindle by the transport device, the tool may not be properly fitted to the spindle. There is a well-known method in which an openable cover is mounted on the magazine for shielding the cutting tools from flying swarf, and is opened when a tool change process is performed to allow the transport device to enter the magazine. However, such construction of the magazine is bulky and foreign matters might enter the magazine during the tool change process and adhere to the cutting tools.